The King Comes
by LongLoreLover
Summary: What should have been the Post-Credits scene of Pacific Rim, even though Del Toro claimed no such project is in the works...Yeah okay, Godzilla reboot slated for 2014? Coincidence no siry...


**So yeah this is a little seway from Pacific Rim to Godzilla, and how the two should be connected... I warn you now though, the characters may not be like they were in the movie only because I have seen it once and that was over a month ago. Also I want to point out that the dialouge is, in my opinion rugged. Comment and tell me how I did-LLL**

The Scientist sighed, it was finally over. The Kaiju, the crumbling buildings, the near-death seizures( although those were slightly exhilarating), it was done. Unbelievably, the Earth was safe. Drinking a bit of his herbal tea, he lay in bed.

And it suddenly hit him...

Leaping to his feet, he grabbed his phone and quickly punched Beckett's number. He licked his lips and prayed to whatever cynical god above that they wouldn't make the Earth have to take a double dose of Death.

Heavy, hot breathing.

Mako and Raleigh broke from their passionate kissing for a moment. Raleigh sighed and lay on his back, biceps sprawled behind him. He couldn't believe he could actually sleep without worrying about Sea-Walls or Jaegers. Although he would miss the _Gipsy Danger_.

Mako finally caught her breath, but didn't say anything. She knew what Raleigh was thinking. Her thoughts were similar. At last, the monsters that she hid from were gone, shut tight. No more children would be ripped from their parents in such a way again, she only wished Stacker was here with her.

Well, not in bed with her...

The phone suddenly rang. Still tense from Battle Calls, both Mako and Raleigh flinched initially, but quickly loosened up. Scoffing to herself, Mako got the phone. "Hello?" she asked. Frantic shouting on the other end.

"Slow down slow down Mr. Geiszler. What are you talking about?" By this time, Raleigh had taken an interest in the conversation. He got up and came behind Mako. "What is it?" he whispered in her opposite ear. But Mako was riveted by what the doctor was saying. A minute later, he hung up. Immediately Mako ran to put clothes on. "What's going on?" her boyfriend asked concernedly. She tossed him some underwear. "We have to wake the leaders of the Jaeger Program."

Raleigh raised his eyebrows sceptically. "You want to wake all the Pacific Rim leaders, the men who tried to shut us down, up in the middle of the night?"

Mako gave him a look. "Yes."

"Why?" he asked as he looked for his jeans.

"It'll make more sense when Geiszler explains..."

**Three Hours later**

"You want to tell me why I had to leave my wife at 3:30 am?" The President of the United States asked. Other World Leaders grumbled the same questions, and then some.

"_I'd like to know that too."_ Raleigh thought to himself, but he focused on Mako. She was wearing a pressed-military suit, looking sturdy and strong-hearted. "As soon as the doctor comes, but I wouldn't wake you all if it wasn't planet-threatening..."

Geiszler suddenly barged through the door, looking very unhinged.

"Doctor, explain to them what you told me..." Mako gently urged. Raleigh crossed his arms, curious to finally found out what this all was about.

"W-well it finally hit me that what I saw when I commenced the "Neural Handshake" with that Kaiju brain is that I saw a Council. A circle of creatures that I thought controlled all the Kaiju with a hive mentality. That's how they knew our weapons could kill them, and they knew to target those first... I mean like I said before, they were guarding that portal! That's why they didn't travel extremely far from it after a couple years. The exterminators hadn't come through."

"Get on with it." A leader impatiently grumbled.

"Let him speak!" Raleigh barked. "Go on Doctor."

Geiszler continued, "So anyway I thought, why would you have a council? To confer right? But-but who usually needs conferring?"

"And?" The British Prime Minister inquired. Mako shot him a look. "The Kaiju that almost killed me was female, I mean it was pregnant! And like bees, the females are sent out to do the work while the Queen makes more bees. But here's the kicker- bees don't establish zones or send out exterminators...Kings do that."

"You expect us to believe that these Kaijus had a hierarchy, and the Queen Kaiju was hatching more abominations while the King was readying forces to conquer?" The President of the US surmised. The Doctor shook his head. "They're still alive."

"Impossible." he denied.

"Do you and your body-guards live in the same place sir? Do you wash up with them? No. In the wild, an Alpha's territory is marked. I don't think the nuke killed them all, and the Kaiju that _Striker Eureka_ detonated against survived that blast point-blank. The King would be able to take easily twice that number.

"That nuke sealed the hole."

"We thought the hole was sealed the first time sir. How did that turn out?" Raleigh countered.

"We're safe now." The President assured.

"Can we afford to be wrong sir?" Raleigh shot back.

At last, someone conceded to speculation. "Fine...Assuming your hypothesis, what category would this Kaiju be?" a leader questioned.

"Well...in a society dominated by strength and natural intellect, a 10 or higher. But we shot ourselves in the head when we introduced radiation from that bomb into their environment. Who knows what new mutations they'll have?"

"Do the Japanese have a name for a King of Monsters too Ambassador?" The POTUS asked.

The Ambassador looked with grave eyes and said,

"Godzilla."


End file.
